


You're My Gibby

by apathiist



Category: iCarly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathiist/pseuds/apathiist
Summary: Gibby and Feddie work out some tough times in their friendship.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Gibby Gibson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is on my wattpad; unheoyl

This is a short story featuring two characters from ICarly; Freddie and Gibby. I wrote this in the middle of the night, and I'm very tired. Please, enjoy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you understand?" Gibby cried, clutching his t-shirt, throwing it to the side. He and Freddie were in the middle of a serious conversation, but it escalated very quickly. He has always been insecure about himself, how Freddie viewed him, and their relationship in general. Freddie doesn't know how many times Gibby has sobbed uncontrollably in his own bed, sick of hiding behind this stupid mask he's forced to wear everyday. Yeah, he's Gibby, but does he like being Gibby? Does he enjoy being Gibby? Would anyone love him as Gibby? Does anyone love him? Sure, he has had some girlfriends, but that's in the past. Nothing could compare to the burning, carsick feeling he gets whenever Freddie smirks, or the paresthesia-like feeling that is engraved into the tips of his fingers whenever they brush hands. He was in love with Freddie; every single thing about him was perfect, to him, at least. 

Maybe Freddie didn't feel the same way. Maybe he just didn't understand. 

Freddie backed up, stunned at the unexpected attitude in Gibby's voice. He assumed everything was fine between them, but apparently not. He reached out for Gibby's hand, pulling him into a profound embrace, holding the back of his head in his hands. 

"Gibby, please. You need to tell me what's wrong." As Freddie tried to convince Gibby to speak, he felt a familiar thump in his chest. This always happens when they're together, vulnerable like this. If only he could explain everything to him, but there's no time. There's no way. 

"Listen," Gibby started to confess, running his hands through his hair. "I-I've been feeling things." Gibby could feel his face heat up, and he averted his eyes from Freddie. Freddie only smirked and ran his fingers down Gibby's arm. he stopped at his hands and intertwined his fingers with his.

"Gibby, you know, a lot of people feel things." He gazed into his hazel eyes, becoming lost into the universe. This feeling, this feeling of light, of content. What was it? Why was he so confused and afraid, but comfortable and safe? Gibby was doing something to him, driving him mad. A madness he couldn't comprehend, yet he felt it was supposed to be this way. 

"No no no no, you don't understand, Freddie. I-I, it's a feeling in my heart. It hurts." Gibby pushed Freddie away, backing up a step. He placed his hand on top of his heart, as tears started to form in his eyes. 

Freddie blinked, not understanding the underlying message of this confession.

"If you're having heart problems, go to the doctor." Freddie stated, wrinkling his face with concern.

"It's not that kind of pain, Freddie. I think I, I might be.." Gibby started to get choked up, nervously chuckling while his palms started to sweat.

"Might be what?" Freddie cocked his head to the side, moving closer to him. 

"In... In love."

Now it was Freddie's turn to get teary eyed, feeling that heavy tightness that you can't swallow away. It hurts with every shallow breath.

"With who?" 

Freddie didn't want to lose Gibby. 

But he never had him in the first place.

They were always friends, close friends. Somewhere in the midst of it, though, something sparked inside of Freddie. A new perspective, a new mind, a new heart, a different aspect. Well, whatever it was, Freddie couldn't get rid of it. No matter how many times he attempted to.

"Y-you."

The world froze, still in it's tracks.

The clocks stopped ticking.

The atmosphere grew cold.

Freddie stared at Gibby, taking light, tiny steps. GIbby backed away, but stopped when he felt a familiar warmth surround him. Freddie wrapped his arms around him, dipping Gibby.

"There's a lot of things I need to say. But, I've found a way to sum it up in three words; You're my Gibby."

"And you're my Freddie."

They fell into a passionate daze as Freddie cupped his love's chin. Their lips brushed together, teasing the fire starting in both of them, as Freddie leaned in. Their hearts then melted into one, as the world was still.

"Cut!" Carly shouted, turning off the camera. She walked over to Freddie, interlocking her fingers with his. Gibby watched the heart-wrenching scene, feeling like a clown. It seemed so sincere. So right.

"That was amazing guys, even I thought you guys were in love with each other." Carly praised, while Freddie helped her turn off the equipment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, you cannot understand the pain I went through writing this. I hate this so much. I, I can't even understand it myself. I cannot DESCRIBE the sheer terror. I'm so tired.


	2. I Was Never Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate everything.

i hate this so much. This is the last chapter. Please, find something else to read.

It was a dark day for Gibby Gibson. The skit was broadcasted on ICarly, and everyone saw it. 'I thought he was being serious. I thought I actually meant something to him'. Tears swelled up in his eyes, as he pulled the blanket over his head. He was lying in a fetal position, trying to ease the pain swelling up in his heart.

Gibby couldn’t dare go to school today. He was already ashamed that his feelings were shown for all to see, his vulnerability revealed to everyone. But, there was another problem rising since this day.

An anonymous message.

Gibby has been trying to ignore it, but time and time again the thought crashed on to shore, drowning every other. He couldn’t take much more of it, and this message seemed like the only option to feel better.

“ You’re humiliated, I can tell. Let me help you with that.”

He had no idea who this stranger was, and how he’d found his phone number, which was never exposed. Maybe it was destiny? Gibby shook his head at the thought, only to peer over to the text message again. He was hesitant, but soon his fingers formed three words the mysterious person needed to read.

“I am Gibby.”

\----------------------------

Whispers came to an end when Gibby walked through the hallways. Everyone stopped and stared, silently judging him in his mind. Some laughed. Some could care less about it. It was only a skit. It didn’t mean anything, did it? Gibby found Freddie at his locker, and he mustered up enough courage to go talk to him.

“Heyyyy, buddy.” Gibby reluctantly greeted Freddie, shooting finger guns at the boy.

“Hey Gibby, what’s up?” Freddie asked, shutting his locker door. He ran his hand through his hair, and Gibby tried so hard not to blush.

“N-nothing much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, a text from the anon appeared in Gibby’s phone, he rushed to open it.

“I’m here.”

Boss music played faintly in the background, and the whole room went dark. People were running for their lives, dashing from one end to the other, frantically trying to find an exit.

“Ww-WHAT'S GOING ON, GIBBY?” Freddie jumped back into Gibby’s arms, as they held each other. They couldn’t help their hearts beating five hundred miles per hour, and they were horrified at what they saw.

It was Sans undertale.

“It’s time this ends.” He said, throwing a dozen bones to Freddie, killing him instantly. Gibby backed up and caught him. He was then in shock, holding Freddie’s limp body in his arms.

“Why,” Gibby cried. “Why would you do this?”

Sans laughed. He walked toward Gibby, his blue eye summoning a huge Gaster Blaster.

“You, the player. The reader. You are disgusted by this monstrosity, but yet you continue to share and read this. Please, for the love of Asgore, stop.” Sans drew his Blaster up, ready to blow up the whole school in one shot.

“I’m tired. I don’t want this. It was a joke. Goodbye.”

There was a faint ringing noise, and you heard a lot of people screaming, but suddenly everything went to white. You were shocked, and read the author’s note. You then stopped reading.

\-------------------------------------

I hate this. This was and is not a serious fanfic. Why are you still reading? Please leave. Don't ever mention this. It's a joke. It's not serious. I didn't enjoy writing this. My eye is twitching.


End file.
